


凛冬将至（序章+1+2）

by shancha



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shancha/pseuds/shancha
Summary: GOT的世界观，时间线是在和小说差不多的时间点OOC是肯定的是一个骑士和他的lord的故事





	凛冬将至（序章+1+2）

设定：  
邓布利多家是北方的一个家族，封地是高锥克城，目前城主是帕西瓦尔·邓布利多，是史塔克家的封臣。育有二子（阿不思·邓布利多和阿不福思·邓布利多）一女（阿丽安娜·邓布利多）。家徽是凤凰。  
阿不思·邓布利多：邓布利多家长子，初登场时14岁，天资聪颖，喜爱书籍(尤其历史)，珍爱家人  
父亲帕西瓦尔是北方人，信仰旧神。母亲坎德拉是南方人，信仰七神，生完阿丽安娜之后落了病根，最近有些恶化。  
盖勒特：初登场时12岁，是平民(对平民在GOT里是没有姓氏的)现在由姑婆巴希达抚养  
巴希达:曾前往亚夏，会调制一些奇奇怪怪的药剂  
阿不福思·邓布利多：初登场时11岁，和阿不思一样不喜欢习武，沉迷山羊（这个梗过不去了）特别宠小妹  
阿丽安娜·邓布利多：初登场时10岁，活泼开朗，与两个哥哥相反，特别喜欢骑马游猎，比较调皮，没少闯祸，但是全家都宠她。  
格林德沃家：一个显赫南方贵族，与坦格利安家类似（能驾驭龙）不过他们家龙消失的更早，兄妹通婚也没有像坦格利安家那么常见。目前住在南方，封地是纽蒙迦德城，家徽是一头黑色的龙。

（序）  
在高锥克城的房间外，一名男子正在紧张地来回踱步。  
他的妻子已经在产房里呆了两个小时了，每一声叫喊都像是划在他心上的一把刀，若不是侍女们的阻挠，他早已冲进去陪在她的身边。而现在，他只能在房外干等着。  
时间一分一秒的过去，伴随着天空中突然飞过的鸟群，一声婴儿的啼哭从房中传来。这一刻，丈夫变成了父亲，妻子变成了母亲，高锥克城迎来了一个新生儿。当赫伯学士把一个肉乎乎的小东西放进他怀中时，他惊喜的发现这个孩子继承了妻子的眼睛：“我，帕西瓦尔·邓布利多，与今日迎来了第一个孩子，他的名字叫阿不思·邓布利多。”  
这一年，维斯特洛大陆的夏天到来了。

（一）  
维斯特洛的夏天已经持续了十四年，南方人民称之为“七神的馈赠”，“永不结束的长夏”。而在北境，冬天未曾远去，正如史塔克家的族语：凛冬将至。  
阿不思拢了拢自己的毛皮斗篷。作为封臣，父亲一直将史塔克家的族语铭记于心。因此，一直要求孩子们进行一些必要的练习，比如打猎。于是乎，在这个乌云密布，极有可能要下雪的日子里，父亲，他，教头埃蒙，外加极不情愿的阿不福思，硬要参与的阿丽安娜以及若干人等出现在这片树林里。  
原本父亲只想带上阿不思，但小妹知道后就吵着要来还叫上了阿不福思，父亲拗不过，出于安全考虑就多叫了些人手，浩浩荡荡的一群人行走在路上。也许正是因为这个原因，今天的森林格外的安静，他们骑在马上有一搭没一搭地聊着。  
比起打猎，阿不思更喜欢看书。书里那些历史另他着迷，特别是龙。真想亲眼见一见龙!只可惜最后一头龙在一百多年前就死亡了。父亲不理解他却也没说过什么，只是偶尔表露出他的担忧。想想也真是神奇，阿不福思和他都对比武没什么兴趣，而小妹更像父亲，从小就热衷于这些，反倒是讨厌针线活一类的活动。  
眼看着差不多快到了，阿不思勒住马：“父亲，我就不继续前进了。我想去心树那儿祈祷。”帕西瓦尔复杂地看了他一眼，叹了口气：“那你不要乱走，我们一会儿也过去。”  
阿不思点点头，拐上另一条路。  
高锥克城里也有心树，但是比不上树林里这株。这株更庞大，更古老。据老奶妈所说是当年先民种下的。或许是这个原因，阿不思更喜欢在这里祈祷。每当他祈祷是，他仿佛能感觉到旧神正通过心树上的脸庞看着他。  
到了。他翻身下马，走到心树前单膝跪下：“旧神啊，请聆听我的祈祷，保佑我的母亲坎德拉·邓布利多能尽快好起来……”  
突然，一阵风刮过混杂着一丝血腥味。阿不思转头，发现一双血红的眼睛正盯着自己。  
是一头皮包骨的老狼，看样子已经很久没有饱餐一顿了。  
阿不思起身，用余光估测了自己与马匹的距离，不远，短短十步。可还没等他有进一步的动作，对手已经发动了袭击。  
所有的景物开始旋转，最后只剩下灰蒙蒙的天空。阿不思闭上眼睛，浓重的血腥味扑面而来。死亡来的如此迅速。遗憾吗?也就这样了吧，只可惜……  
全剧终（×  
一股温热的液体喷洒在他的脸上（红色的）。睁开眼，狼已经倒在了地上，脑袋上插着一支箭羽。  
“你没事吧?”一个衣着朴素的少年向他伸出手，将他拉了起来。  
“谢—谢。”  
“你是哪个有钱人家的少爷吧?居然连逃跑也不会。”  
仔细看才发现，眼前的人不过你自己矮了半个头，穿着倒像是个猎人的孩子。不过那双异瞳，真是罕见。  
“喂！我和你说话呢，聋了吗?”  
阿不思回过神:“对不起，你刚说什么？”  
“我说——没事了吧?没事了就赶紧离开，这么重的血腥味可能会找来方圆几百里的冰原狼，我可招架不了。”  
“哦，那个，我叫阿不思·邓布利多，如果你以后有什么困难，高锥克城会帮你。”  
少年神色复杂地看了他一眼：“以后别随便自报家门，不是所有人都像我这么好心。还有……我叫盖勒特”说完他就头也不回的走了，一头金发逐渐消失在茂密的树林中。

（二）  
今天运气不错，打到了一只兔子，杀掉了一头老狼，好救了一个迷路的有钱少爷。邓布利多?哦对，就是高锥克城里的城主家吧，家徽是只鸟的那个。不过那个阿不思没有一点北方人的感觉，尤其是那头火吻而生的红发……  
正当盖勒特沉思时，一阵马蹄声从身后传来，紧接着，一道鞭子直接抽在了他的身上。这一鞭算不上什么，但也足够让他倒地了。一回头，一个魁梧的男人翻身下马，用绳子把他绑了起来。  
“喂老头，你是来杀我的吗？不用这么麻烦把我绑起来。喏，直接手起刀落，我的人头就归你啦。”  
“我只是奉命带你回去。”  
接下来的一路上，无论盖勒特说什么，他都一言不发。就这点来说，他会是个不错的下属，知道什么时候该闭嘴，功夫也不错。如果现在这种情况，盖勒特都想拜他为师了。他现在被绑在了马上，马每走一步，他就要颠一下，背上还隐隐作痛。完了完了，估计要留疤了，这可不是什么好看的印记。  
颠了十分钟后，马终于停了下来。盖勒特也被平方在了地上。眼前的是阿不思，一个红发少年和一个金发少女，看样子是他的弟弟和妹妹；边上站着一个中年男子，那估计就是他们的父亲了。  
“就是他救了你?”中年男子开口道  
“嗯，父亲。”  
“埃蒙，替他解开绳子。刚才对不住了，埃蒙可能下手重了点。”  
盖勒特活动活动筋骨:“可不是重了一点点。”  
中年男子忽略他话中的讥讽:“我是高锥克城城主——帕西瓦尔·邓布利多。感谢你救了我的孩子，你有什么要求吗？我会尽量满足你。”  
“哦?那还真是慷慨。”他说这话的时候，那个红发少年站了出来（好重的羊膻味）:“为什么要报答他?他不过刚好杀掉了那头皮包骨的弱不禁风的狼?”  
“他救了你的哥哥。”  
“万一他是坏人呢？万一他别有居心?别忘了，树林可不是常人会来的地方!”  
“你——”盖勒特刚想开口，阿不思打断了他“邓布利多家有恩必报你还记得吗?”他一边说一边向红发少年使眼色，又把头歪向了他的父亲。  
“可是——”  
“够了，阿不福思，我对你很失望。这个少年他救了你哥哥是事实。别再反对了。”  
那个叫阿不福思的少年张了张嘴，没有再说什么，随即凶狠的瞪了他一眼。  
盖勒特突然有了一个绝妙的主意:“我想好了，我想做他的侍从。”  
所有人的目光顺着盖勒特的手向阿不思身上集中。  
“好。”帕西瓦尔点点头


End file.
